


That’s The Way I Love You

by KuroBakura



Series: Overdose Overload (Fanfiction and Oneshot Collection) [2]
Category: Moonbeam City (Cartoon), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Autism, Boys In Love, Crossover, First Dates, Korean-American Character, M/M, Nervousness, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Jimin and Kazu go on their first date. Kazuki hopes everything goes well while Jimin is so happy to be with him.





	1. Heading Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin arrives at Kazu’s house to pick him up for the date and heading to their first stop, the movies...if Kazu can keep calm.

 

Kazuki’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest as he waited inside of his house for Jimin to pick him up. He was so excited but yet...he was also very nervous about this date. This was his very first date and he was just hoping that everything goes smoothly. For years, Kazu never went in a date because he was so nervous about his autism for when it comes to dating and relationships. But now...he felt ready. Not to mention that Jimin was the first guy he truly ever felt this way about. Jimin is the man of his dreams.

 

All of a sudden, his phone went off. Kazu looked at the screen. It was a text from Jimin.

 

 **Jimin:** _I am here, sweetie!_

 

Kazu blushed when he read the word “sweetie”. Outside, Jimin felt so excited about this date. He has been waiting so long for this and now, his dream was finally coming true. He was going on a date with the man of his dreams. Jimin has a big smile on his face. Kazu gulped as he looked out the window as he saw Jimin get out of his car. Kazu suddenly away so Jimin would not notice. Kazu took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves down.

 

“Come on, Kazu. You can do this! This man is your soulmate. The man of your dream! Just stay calm and have fun with him.” Kazu thought to himself. He jumped slightly as he heard a knock on the front door. Kazu quickly went over to the door and opened. He was so struck when he saw Jimin standing in front of him.

 

“H-Hey, Jimin!” Kazu exclaimed, trying to keep the fact that he was so nervous hidden from Jimin. Jimin’s smile widened.

 

“Hey, Kazu! You ready to go?” Jimin asked him. Kazu nodded. Jimin noticed the nervousness that he was slightly showing. He cocked his head the side slightly, still looking at Kazu.

 

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay? You feeling alright?” Jimin asked him. Kazu blushed as he rubbed the back of his head a couple of times before he answered.

 

“Yeah, I feeling alright. I know this going to sound weird but this is my very first date that I have ever had and...and I am just nervous because...I really like you, Jimin. I want everything to go well but I am also afraid that I might screw it up even if I am not trying to do so.” Kazu explained to Jimin.

 

“Why do you think you might screw our date up?” Jimin asked another question. Kazu suddenly looked at the ground.

 

“Because..because of my autism. I never been on a date before and I am not sure how I am going to be because of it.” Kazu replied him. Jimin moves his head back up and then took Kazu’s hands into his and held them.  Kazu looked back up at Jimin as he was blushing.

 

“Kazu, I do not want you to not be yourself. I am attracted to you because of who you are. Your autism does not define you as a person. It may be a part of how you function but it doesn’t define your personality. I _want_ you to be yourself around me. Whether we are in public or just the two of us, just be you because that is the way that I love you. Okay?” Jimin said to him. Kazu smiled. And hearing that Jimin said that he _loves_ him made him feel warm and fuzzy.

 

“And Same here with you, Jiminie. I _love_ you the way you are, too.” Kazu said back to him. Jimin smiled back. The two of them stood on the porch for another minute before Kazu stepped out of his house, locked his front door and they headed to Jimin’s car. When they got in the car, Jimin reached over to the back of his seat and suddenly held a bouquet of flowers and held it towards Kazu. Kazu’s eyes widened.

 

“For me?” Kazu asked him. Jimin nodded. Kazu gently took the bouquet out of his hands and held it in his as he looked at all the flowers in them. All of them were so beautiful but to him, the most beautiful flower he has seen is Jimin. Kazu looked at Jimin with a smile on his face.

 

“Thank you, Jimin. ….If I need you we’re going to get me something...I would have gotten something for you, too.” Kazu told him.

 

“You’re welcome and you do not have to get me anything. I am just so happy be going on this date with you!” Jimin said back to him, excitedly.

 

“Me, too. By the way, I really like your hair. Blonde really suits you, cutie pie.” Kazu spoke. Jimin blushed as he touched a few strands of his hair.

 

“Thanks!” Jimin told him.

 

“You welcome.” Kazu said back. Jimin suddenly looked at his phone and looked at Kazu.

 

“We better get to the theater. I already ordered the tickets so all we have to go is pick them up and get our snacks.” Jimin said to him.

 

“I agree and thanks for doing that.” Kazu said back.

 

“No problem.” Jimin spoke then started the car. As Jimin began to drive out of Kazu’s driveway, Kazu started to feel all sorts of emotions surging throughout his entire body. Now that the date has officially started, Kazu’s mind started to wander a little bit. He looked out the window but also looked at Jimin from time to time as they drove to the movies.

 

“Just keep calm, Kazu. Remember what Jimin said to you. All he wants for you to be is yourself. ...Just hope that I can try. Right now, I am not so sure of anything but I am happy.” Kazu thought to himself. When they arrived to the theater, Kazu and Jimin sat in the car for a moment. Jimin looked at Kazu.

 

“You ready to head in the theater?” Jimin asked him, to make sure that he was okay. Kazu looked at him with a smile in his face and nodded a couple of times. Jimin got out of the car and then walked over to Kazu’s side and helped him out of the car. Both of their hearts were beating and not  to mention that Jimin was holding his hand as they walked. Kazu took a deep breath as they headed to the door of the theater.

 

“Hope I can make it through the movie without having an issue. ...Is this how I am truly suppose to feel? Nervous? Scared? ..I love him so much but/and I just don’t want anything to go wrong. Okay, I really need to stop worrying and just enjoy Jimin and our date. Starting _now_.” Kazu thought to himself again.

 


	2. Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazu and Jimin are finally at the movies but will Kazu be able to handle it?

 

Kazu opened the door for Jimin. Jimin went inside fire then Kazu followed behind him. There was a little bit of a line to the ticket counter. Kazu stood there, feeling a little nervous. Even as a model, he has a little bit of social anxiety. Especially in places with a lot of people and crowds. Jimin placed a hand onto one of Kazu’s arms. Kazu looked at him. Jimin had a smile on his face.

 

“Do not worry. Everything will be okay.” Jimin told him. Kazu nodded.

 

“I know. ..It’s just...I am not _used_ to going to the movies. I mean, I will be okay because I am with you but...I just hope that I do not freak out or something.” Kazu said to him.

 

“If you feel like you are becoming too anxious. DO not hesitate to let me know. You can hold my hand or if you need to step out, that is okay, too. I do not want you to hide it. I understand that this is not easy and I am here for you.” Jimin explained to him. Kazu smiled.

 

“Thank you, Jimin. I really appreciate that. It means a lot to me.” Kazu spoke. Jimin truly cares about Kazu. Just like Kazu cares about Jimin. Which is a lot.

 

“You’re welcome.” Jimin said back to him. As the line started to become shorter, Kazu started to calm down a little more. It was not exactly waiting in line that was more of a stressful situation for Kazu. It was getting snacks and sitting in the theater at the movies. Kazu’s diet ranges because of his height and career. Kazu is muscular and very tall so his diet is a bit...monstrous at times but it also pertains to his weight and height. So, it was okay for him to eat junk food from time to time.  At least his agency understands that he just can not eat just salads and drink only water all the time.

 

When they reached the counter, Kazu looked at the posters while Jimin got the tickets. Jimin and Kazu decided on Deadpool 2 since it was something that was showing that they wanted to see and Kazu is such a huge fan of Marvel movies. Jimin motioned to Kazu that he got the tickets and headed to the concession stand to go purchase their snacks. They ended up getting a large popcorn with a medium and large soda. They did not want to have too much since they were going out for dinner after the movie.

 

Jimin and Kazu made their way to one of the theater rooms, Kazu tried realized that he felt calmer than he just did a couple of minutes ago. Maybe...things were starting to become easier. He also felt relaxed. As they entered the theater room, it was still lit up. That was a good thing. That means the previews have not started yet.

 

“Where do you want to sit, Kazu?” Jimin suddenly asked him. Kazu looked at him.

 

“Is there a certain place you want to sit?” Kazu replied as he asked a question of his own.

 

“I am fine with anywhere you want to sit. As long as we are together, then I am happy.” Jimin told him. Kazu smiled. They ended up sitting towards the back since it was more comforting to Kazu and they can see the movie better as well. As they sat down and got comfortable in their seats, a group of teenagers (18-19 years old) came in and sat in the back with them. And they weren’t exactly a quiet bunch. Kazu started to feel nervous again. Jimin places a hand on one of Kazuki’s cheeks and rubbed it.

 

“Do not pay attention to them. You will be fine. Plus, they are just teenagers after all.” Jimin whispered to him, trying to calm him down. Kazu took a deep breath.

 

“I apologize if I being annoying or anything. I truly do not mean to be this way. And I am not sure why I am acting like this. I wanted this date to go well but I think and feel like I have screwed it up already..” Kazu explained to him. Jimin felt so bad for him. Kazu was not used to this and Jimin wanted to make sure that Kazu also had a good time. Not just him.

 

“You are not being a bother at all! Is it because this is a romantic date and something you are not used to doing with someone?” Jimin asked him. Kazu nodded.

 

“A little bit, to be perfectly honest.” Kazu answered. Jimin held his hand.

 

“I understand. Personally...I am nervous as well but I am also excited about our date. ...Do you feel ready for a relationship, Kazuki?” Jimin asked him. He wanted to make sure that he was not making Kazu feel like he is being rushed or anything like that 

 

“Yes. I am ready for one. ..Are you?” Kazu replied and asked Jimin. Jimin smiled.

 

“Absolutely. Do not dwell on the romantic part but you can be romantic with me at the same time. And I _want_ to be romantic with me...if you want to. I know it may take time for you but I seriously do not mind it at all.” Jimin explained to him. Kazu smiled back and kissed Jimin on the cheek. Jimin blushed when he felt Kazu’s lips touch his cheek. And it also felt wonderful. When he moved his lips away, Jimin laid up against the side of Kazu’s body.

 

“Are you okay with me doing this?” Jimin asked him. Kazu put his arm around Jimin and held him close.

 

“Yes. I am fine with it. In fact...it feels really nice.” Kazu answered. Jimin nuzzled Kazu a couple of times then got comfortable as the previews and the movie started. Kazu held the popcorn for the two of them as they watched the movie. Secretly, the group of teen girls were looking at and fangirling over them. They thought it was so cute to see a gay couple but were not trying to give away that they were secretly fawning over them. As the movie went on, Jimin nor Kazu could keep their eyes off of each other. They took glances at each other when they were not looking at each other at the same time. Jimin wanted to kiss Kazu so badly but he did not want to freak Kazu out.

 

Kazu looked at Jimin as he had his eyes on the screen. He carefully moved his head closer to Jimin’s and kissed the top of his head. The group of girls quietly squealed at the sight. Jimin looked up at Kazu.

 

“I love you.” Kazu whispered to him. Jimin leaned his head close to Kazu’s and kissed him in the cheek.

 

“I love you, too.” Jimin said back to him. The two men cuddled for the rest of time while they continue watching the movie. They both were definitely not just enjoying the movie but also the date so far as well. Also, Kazu’s nervousness has settled down quite a lot. He was also glad that the date was going well so far. Jimin held Kazu’s hand for a majority of the time of the movie. As much as Jimin wanted Kazu to touch him more, he was happy with the way things were going. Jimin was a very understanding and wanted to take things slow as well. He did not want Kazu to feel like he had to rush because Jimin was ready to do things that Kazu was not sure of at that moment.

 

When the movie ended and the lights came on, Jimin and Kazu got up from their seats and went to go their trash away before leaving the theater room. The group of girls kept their distance as they followed them. Jimin went into the restroom while Kazu sat in a bench and waited for him. He checked his phone. He got a message from Rad.

 

 **Rad:** _Heya! Are you okay? How is your date going?_

 

Kazuki decided to quickly text him back while Jimin was in the bathroom.

 

 **Kazu:** _It is going good. We just finished watching the movie and waiting for Jimin to come out of the restroom._

 

 **Rad:** _That's good._

 

Kazu did have a question for Rad. He was not sure how much helpful he was going to be but he wanted ask him anyway just in case.

 

 **Kazu:** _It is bad to feel anxious and excited about a date? Like, I am doing okay now but earlier, I was sort of freaking out. Jimin helped me feel better about it but I was just so worried about ruining this date. Still kind of am, to be perfectly honest._

  
**Rad:** _It depends on the person but it can happen. I am glad that you and Jimin are going this date, though. He truly likes you, Kazu. Hell, he loves you. I don’t think you can do anything to screw it the date. Jimin is a very understanding person and likes you are who you are. And I know you feel the same way about him as he does about you, too. All I can say is that just be yourself and take it slow. Whatever you do, do not think negative and think positive and enjoy the date with Jimin. I personally do not have much experience with this but that is all that can tell you, advice wise._

 

Kazu took a deep breath before he replied back.

 

 **Kazu:** _Thanks, Rad and I understand. I really do appreciate it._

 

 **Rad:** _You are welcome. I need to get going but I hope you and Jimin enjoy the rest of your date!_

 

As Kazu and Rad stopped chatting, Jimin walked out of the restroom and over to Kazu. The group of girls were still there, watching them.

 

”You ready to go eat?” Jimin asked him. Kazu looked up and nodded with a smile in his face.

 

”Yeah. You ready?” Kazu replied and then asked Jimin.

 

”I sure am!” Jimin happily spoke. Kazu smiled back and stood up. Jimin held his hand in his with a smile on his face. Kazu, at first, felt a little nervous with everyone seeing them holding hands but at the same time, he felt so happy about it. He held Jimin’s hand a little tighter in his. One of the girls could not help it and let out a somewhat loud squeal. They hid as Jimin and Kazu looked around to see what the noise came from but ended up just letting it go and left the movie theater. 

 

When the two men got into the car, they let go off each other’s hands but still, it felt like they were still holding hands as well.

 

”Did you enjoy the movie?” Jimin asked him.

 

“Yes...did you?” Kazu answered and asked him. 

 

“Absolutely. I especially enjoyed it with you. By the way...do you really love me?” Jimin answered back as well and asked another question. Kazu looked at him.

 

”Y-yes. I do. Quite a lot.” Kazu replied. Jimin smiled.

 

”I am glad. Because I love you, too. Quite a lot as well. ...I hope I just did not make things awkward.” Jimin said to him.

 

”No. Not at all! I am just so happy to know that you feel the same way as I do.” Kazu told him. Jimin smiled.

 

”Me, too.” Jimin said back. After a minute of just sitting there, Jimin started the car again and headed out of the 

working lot and onto the diner. The night is still young for the two lovers. Kazu hopes that everything goes well. After all...what can happen at a diner on a date?


End file.
